


apophasis

by peccadilloes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dust Bowl, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: They braced their hats by their brims, and together Fleur and Tonks waited out the series of gusts in the wind. Then Fleur tried again.





	apophasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montparnasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montparnasse/gifts).



Fleur's hat flew backward. The strap knot caught on her throat. She cut in with her fingers and brought the knot up to her lip.

"Strangling me," she said to Tonks, who'd stopped beside her. They braced their hats by their brims, and together Fleur and Tonks waited out the series of gusts in the wind. Then Fleur tried again. "Have you thought of your old friend Remus?"

Creosote branches swayed, and she did think of him until Bill's voice -- calling for ladies to come up along -- broke through the rustling stillness.

"No," she said, "he hadn't been to Bodie."


End file.
